Trapped in Time
by ilovexmen
Summary: Wolverine and Beast get sent back to the middle ages. Beast/Wolverine slash


OK, this is my FIRST EVER fanfiction ever, so cut me some slack if anything is wrong with series continuity OK? :)

1407 Graymalkin Lane, This address is the location of The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, A school where young mutants learn to control their powers and learn about their place in the world. This place is also home to the world-renowned superhero group, The X-men. These mutants are dedicated to protect the world from evil and But today, The X-men aren't here, they're on assignment in Northern Canada, the mission is to infiltrate a derelict military base undetected, this former military hub is now an HQ for the Brotherhood of Mutants and the head of this sect of the Brotherhood is Magneto, Pyro, Toad, and Mystique. Their mission is to infiltrate the base, rescue non-mutant hostages and use whatever means nessicary to destroy that base. Professor Xavier is still at the mansion working the comm. System in the Sub-basement war room. He expects the X-men to return any hour now. 2 hours later, he gets a transmission! It is the voice of Scott Summers AKA Cyclops.

Cyclops: This is the X-jet. Xavier, are you there? We are on approach to the X-mansion"

Professor X: How did the mission fair?

Cyclops: It went well; I will get into details in the post-mission briefing.

The X-jet, a modified SR-71 Blackbird bomber hovers and lands in the subterranean hangar. The catwalk lowers and the X-men emerge from the aircraft. First comes Cyclops, then Storm, followed by Jean Grey, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Bishop, Wolverine, and Beast. They make their way into the war room where Professor X is waiting for them

Professor X:Welcome back X-men, How did the mission go, Scott?

Cyclops: Thank you professor, The mission went well, by the time we landed in the undisclosed rendezvous point, we split into 2 main squads, Assault and Demolition and Hostage Rescue. Myself, Storm, Gambit, and Wolverine were a part of the Assault and Demolition and Bishop, Colossus, Beast, Jean Grey, and Nightcrawler were a part of Hostage rescue. We hit the base and we hit hard, security systems and Brotherhood Thugs were everywhere. While Hostage Rescue went one way, My Squad went another. It was a long tough battle with the Brotherhood and the Security gun turrets but we planted the explosives and kept fighting the Brotherhood until there were none left.

Professor X:Very good, and how did hostage rescue go?

Cyclops: It went…..good

Professor X noticed the break in his words.

Cyclops: They had a LOT of hostages, more than we expected and the building was structurally unsound because of the fighting we did. Because Beast had the most muscle out of the group, we entrusted him to carry the hostages to safety, but there were simply too many and we needed to EVAC before the building was blown to smithereens. They got MOST of the hostages to safety, but we had to leave because of the explosives, we simply could not get them all out.

A wave of sadness hit Beast and he held his head in agony.

Nightcrawler: I pray to the almighty God that they could escape in time, God bless their souls if they did not make it."

Professor X: X-men, I am both proud and sad of what happened in this mission, I am proud that you were able to demolish the base and severely hinder the Brotherhood's nefarious actions. I am sad that not all of the hostages made it out alive, Thank you X-men for your courage and strength. You are dismissed.

Later that evening, Storm found Beast sitting in his chair looking at a family album.

Storm: Hello Beast

Beast: How could I have done that, It's my fault I couldn't get everyone out alive, I was given a responsibility and I failed, How can I live with it?"

Storm: Hank, It was not your fault. We just needed to EVAC the area immediately"

Beast: It IS my fault!

Storm backs off for a second. She later replies

Storm: Do you want to talk about it?

Beast: No, It's too painful.

Storm: Hank, were the X-men, were your family, you can talk to us, please.

Beast:I really don't like to remember it, Me and Bishop were carrying the last 2 hostages to the outside, when suddenly, Scott yelled "THE EXPLOSIVES ARE SET! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" No sooner than when he announced that, I heard a woman's screaming voice. I wanted to risk everything to save that woman. But I couldn't. I watched in shame as I saw the entire base explode in a raging inferno, How could I do that?"

Storm: Hank, I'm so sorry, It must have been so painful to leave that base."

Beast: I would give anything for a second chance, another chance with more time so I could have gone back and saved that woman.

Later that night, Beast had a nightmare about the Base, It was the same exact events as it happened, after the explosion, Beast was floating in total blackness, when an apparition of an alluring young woman appeared she told Beast, "Why? Why did I have to die Henry McCoy? I wanted to be saved, no matter what!" Suddenly he falls in a vat of hot lava as he wakes up. Panting like a dog he gets out of bed, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs. They were tighter than the uniform bikini brief he had to wear, but they all feel the same, always riding up his furry ass or his groin. He still was devastated about what happened.

Beast: If only I had a second chance. If only I could find a mutant that had the power to bring people back in time, I could have been able to save her and get an alternate route of escape. But where can I find a mutant with that power? Aha, bishop! Even though he doesn't have a mutant power for time travel, he actually has a time travel device and maybe he can get me back in time! I just need to find him tomorrow.

He decides to go back to sleep in the morning, he puts on a pair of Gym Shorts and a Tank Top and decides to find Bishop. His instincts tell him that he would be by the pool. He walks towards the pool to find Bishop, wearing a red thong.

Beast: Hello Bishop Bishop: Hello man, what can I do for you? Beast: Do you have that time travel device on you? Bishop: Not at the moment, where do you need to go?

Beast: I need to go back in time to yesterday during our mission, where I could go back, and save the woman before I evacuated the building.

Bishop: That building was going to BLOW UP! I know you feel guilty about that girl, but you most likey would not have survived the explosion.

Beast: I don't care, I would risk anything to save that poor soul.

Bishop: Well, If you insist, the device is in the lab in the sub-basement meet me there when you're ready, and I think that you should do some time in the danger room before you go back in time.

Beast: Thanks! I owe you one! And if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing that thong?

Bishop: Hey, My daily laps in the pool keep me in shape! You should get one too, just in case someone comes back into the present with a certain lady, if ya know what I mean? Beast: Well, gratitude can do certain things….

About a half hour later, Beast arrives in the lab, donned in his uniform mini-brief with bishop holding the remote control device.

Bishop: Your ready for this? Beast: Ready as I will ever be.

Bishop pushes buttons on the device as a beam of light strikes Beast as Wolverine walks into the room

Wolverine: Hey furball, what's goin' on here?

Suddenly the machine goes haywire and a beam strikes Wolverine!

Wolverine: HEY! HEY! What the hell, Time Jockey?

A bright flash of light and a blood curdling scream occurs as the atoms of both Beast AND Wolverine are being transported through hyperspace.

Bishop: That was really unexpected. Wolvie's tough and strong, at least Beast will have proper backup.

Bishop checks the time radar and it says, "Kingsworth, England 14th century"

Bishop: No, No, NO! It can't be, it's not! I just sent Wolverine and Beast into the MEDIEVAL TIMES!

Bishop collapses to his knees, upset and pissed off about what he did. 5 years ago, he spent 3 months trying to earn Professor Xavier's trust and now he just Sent 2 well known X-men, Beast and Wolverine into the Middle Ages on accident!

Beast wakes up in a giant grassy plain. Before opening up his eyes, he clutches on the grass. He suddenly wonders why there is grass? He opens his eyes and gets up, he sees that Wolverine has not woken up yet, he kicks him a few times but he just rolls over still sleeping like a log, he suddenly looks around and looks at the medieval village and the grassland

Beast: Where are we?

He climbs to the top of a foothill and looks out, he sees 3 stately knights, mounted on beautiful black stallions walk down the path to a castle far away. It suddenly dawns on beast.

Beast: Why are we in the middle ages?

He sees that Wolverine is waking up.

Wolverine: What the, Where the hell are we?

Beast: Logan! Bishop must have screwed up, were in the 14th century instead of yesterday!

Wolverine extends the claws on one hand

Wolverine: Grrrrrrrr…..Just let me get a hand on Time Jockey for 2 minutes…..

Beast: Wolverine, stop! Were in trouble here, there is no way we can come back to the present unless we can find a way to contact Professor X!

Wolverine: (grunt), Just dandy, the damn communicator is dead.

Beast: Let me see, it's not dead, it just has no signal. We need to somehow make enough electrical impulses to get a signal.

Wolverine: Look around! Were in King Arthur territory! There ain't no electricity!

Beast: Good thing that this battery is full; it's the only electricity in the world right now.  
Right now we should try to find like a cave or a trench where we can stay undetected.

Wolverine: Hmph, OK Ill help find one.

Wolverine and Beast start walking to find a trench or a cave. They keep on walking for 2 whole hours.

Wolverine: No offence, furball, but is walking really the BEST way to a cave?

They keep walking

Beast: You know how they say Ask and Ye shall receive?

Wolverine: Yeah?

Beast: It seems right there we can take advantage of an old medieval mode of transport.

Beast points to a tree where two horses are tethered, waiting for a rider to guide them.

Wolverine: Horseback? Are you serious? I have NEVER seen your blue ass on the back of a horse-

Beast rides up to Wolverine

Beast: are you going to stand there all day or are you going to mount up?

Wolverine stares as Beast is in front of him, mounted on a horse wearing nothing but his uniform briefs with his fur waving in the breeze. Wolverine never thought he would look so good on a horse. Wolverine mounts up on the other horse and rides off with Beast. The two X-men ride through forests, hills and plains in search for a cave or a trench, but everywhere, they go they see hoof prints and dung from other horses, It means that knights have been through this area this forces them to look elsewhere. Suddenly, while riding through a prairie, a giant dragon flies overhead! Wolverine dismounts his horse, but the dragon's loud roar spooks Beast's horse. The horse neighs wildly and rears up.

Beast: Whoa! EASY BOY! WHOA!

But the horse is still out of control, he suddenly rears up and Beast falls off as the dragon flies away. Wolverine approaches Beast.

Wolverine: You okay there, Furball?

Beast: Yeah, I'm fine

Wolverine: Hey, you ain't a horseman until you fall off at least once.

Beast and wolverine both mount their horses and ride off again, soon by nightfall they find a cave to sleep in. They dismount their horses, tethering them on a tree outside the cave, they decide to go to sleep. Beast dosent have to get undressed, because his uniform dosent cover much, Wolverine however, takes off his yellow and blue uniform tights and stows them under a rock. Wolverine is nearly naked, except for a pair of tight, revealing underwear

Beast: Why are you doing that?

Wolverine: Don't want anyone to find 'em.

They lay on the cave floor and fall asleep for a little while. Wolverine wakes up after a little while,

Wolverine: Ugh, Its so cold in this friggin cave. I need like a- Hmmm, Mabye furball can get me warm.

He gets up to lay next to Beast and presses his body against his. And Wolverine falls asleep.


End file.
